


Honeymoon Cabin

by HotFictionFF



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: Cabin, F/M, Meal, NCIS - Freeform, NSFW, Sweat, Swim, TIVA - Freeform, Vacation, skinnydipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF
Summary: Tony and Ziva receive Gibbs' lakeside cabin, as a wedding gift..Time to test the waters!
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome to Nowhere, USA..

**Author's Note:**

> most of my stories are being mirrored from my FanFiction stash..

NCIS #TIVA #smut #MATURE content! 

Chapter 1- Not sure how this will end up.. 

Gibbs had let Tony & Ziva use his woodland hideaway a couple of times before, but they were gobsmacked when he gifted it to them, as a wedding present.

Not on any road map, and with no phone signal out here, all they had was Gibbs' scribbled route notes. What a honeymoon this will be!

A two hour drive out of D.C.. through the middle of nowhere- and out the other side..

They stopped for supplies at at the nearest town, if you could call it a town- a few houses, gathered near a petrol station, post office / grocery store, and a gun shop.

All that a civilised country dweller needs, I guess. Tony filled his shopping box (no trolleys, here) with wine, beer, and chocolates. His seduction plan was clear.

Ziva - forever the more practical, and health conscious- went for bread, milk, fruit and veg, rice, and a meat platter. Hopefully they could bolster this, with some fish from the lake which Gibbs' - now theirs - lodge overlooked.

Tony was waiting for the items to be rung up, as Ziva also lifted several large bottles of water  
on the counter. “Water? We're staying by a lake, Zi-” Tony started to quiz her, but Ziva shushed him, with a finger to his lips.

“We need clean drinking water, Tony; who knows what's been in that lake-   
-I do not want either of us to catch 'Monte Zumba's revenge, on our honeymoon!”

“It's Montezuma, but whatever..” Tony half smiled at the till clerk, handing over payment. They reached the cabin by mid afternoon, and unloaded the car. Gibbs had fixed up and painted the front porch recently, but inside was still very basic-

A sitting area with a small table, a sofa facing a really old school box tv & video player, a wood fired oven to one side, and bedroom to the rear. Just the single bed, both had noticed, and a dresser, but the patio doors led out to an amazing plant lined decking area- with a hot tub!

Oh, and a stunning panoramic view of the lake. Steps at one side led down to a pontoon, with a covered up row boat, and a large jet ski.

“Room for two, if you fancy a spin around the lake”, smirked Tony-  
“Or maybe a midnight skinny dip..?”

“Why wait, until midnight?!” Ziva grinned, pouring them both some wine... 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony kicked off his loafers, and beckoned Ziva to join him in the hot tub. Both had changed into swimwear, though that didn't last long. They sat in silence, sipping wine and taking in the moonlit view.

Nowhere else was stirring. Neither the water, the birds, nor wind in the trees. Everything was so still.

_Private._ Ziva swung her legs over Tony's lap, and kissed her new husband.  
“Thank you, for bringing us here”.

“Thank Gibbs- I can't believe he gave us his love shack!”

“He is very generous. Such a kind soul, under all that butt cut”.

"You mean buzz cut? Butt cut works, too!” Tony laughed, as he topped up their wine. Ziva raised her glass - “Here's to Gibbs”.

"To Gibbs. And to us..”

After a while, Ziva was curious. “Were you serious, about that skinny dip? It may be a bit risky, after all this wine..”

“Maybe tomorrow- we can take the boat over to the island, have a picnic, catch some sun..”

“I will race you back, afterwards - naked! Loser cooks dinner?”

“Oh, you're on!”

_Both thought to themselves- they won't be any dinner, though. maybe just dessert.._


	3. Chapter 3

\-- Next morning --

Tony was roused by bird song- gently chirping as they pecked at some crumbs, left from last night's drunken supper. He instinctively reached out to cuddle Ziva, but she wasn't there?

They had dragged a mattress and pillows out to the decking area, last night- partly to gaze at the stars in comfort after making love, but also get some respite from the hot and airless cabin.

“Ziva? Where are you, precious?” Tony called out. No response. Odd.

He and Ziva had rarely been out of contact, since their engagement- Calling or sexting several times a day, if working different cases. Like giddy teenagers, they often sneaked a kiss or fumble in the lift, observation room, or even beneath the stairs- just feet from their co-workers..

Tony stood up and stretched, enjoying the warm sun on his naked body. Ambling inside to relieve himself, he washed up then got some juice from the cooler. Still no sign of Ziva, though? No use calling her, as he noticed both their mobiles on the table.

Tony's senses spiked when he heard footsteps- somewhere out front, crunching on the gravel. Slowing to a stop, then some heavy breathing. With his clothes still out back, he grabbed his gun, as his only defence. Looking out the small windows however, no one could be seen.

“Who's there?” Tony barked. “This is private property- I'm armed, and dangerous”. He felt rather hypocritical saying that, given his _au natural_ state. The door knob slowly turned.   
Tony called out again - “Stop! Or I WILL shoot!”

“Relax, Tony- it's only me”, breathed Ziva as she entered, hands raised, her eyes widening as she encountered his bare torso.

“Where did you go? I was worried!” 

“Running, around the lake- can't you tell?” Ziva replied, waving her hands over her skimpy vest and shorts- now also barefoot, having now discarded her socks.

Tony could tell. As did his growing erection, reacting to his lithe partner- A sheen of perspiration clung to her firm body, making her glow against the sunlight that was streaming through the door.

“How come I didn't see you outside? And why didn't you wake me?” Tony playfully whined a little, as he made his gun safe.

“I was just bent down, taking my trainers off. Anyway, I thought you needed a good rest _after last night_ , my dear husband”, Ziva teased, taking a long swig from Tony's juice carton.

“And, I don't think its really appropriate, to go out running like THAT!” - pointing to his obvious excitement.

“And why not?” Tony retorted, hands on hips. “You might scare the wildlife!”

“Well, as I'm naked already- and you are HOT, we had both better cool off- let's get you out of those clothes!”. Ziva went to remove her vest, but Tony beat her to it. His hard-on pressed against her stomach, as he whipped her top up and over her head. Just as quickly, her shorts followed.

Both were now standing naked, smiling as they admired each other's physique.

“So, are we having a shower first, or shall we just go straight to sex?” Ziva teased. Tony scooped her up, and headed to the rear patio. “Oh, I have a much better idea..”

Ziva wondered what he was up to, but trusted him completely. She knew she could escape his grasp, anytime. But she didn't want to.

T- “Remember that bet we had, last night?”

Z- “Of course- A swim race back from the island, loser makes dinner - naked!”

“Well, as we're already sans pants..” Tony increased speed, as he crossed the patio- And with Ziva still cradled in his arms, lunged over the railings,down into the lake!

Even though the sun had been up several hours, plunging into the fresh water was still quite a wake up call. Pushing back up from the lake bed, both gasped for air as they resurfaced..

  
  



End file.
